castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Fire
:Filled with diverse clans and warring states, this country is in constant turmoil. People long for a leader to unite them all. :Celesta tells you that the Orc King has stolen her crystal. You must find the Orc King and retrieve the crystal. With the crystal, Celesta may be able to learn what kind of sinister evil is threatening these lands. The Land of Fire is the first area available for questing in Castle Age. At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Then once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, then the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. While doing the quests, there is a chance that you will be ambushed by some enemies. If you defeat these foes, you will either earn double the amount of influence you normally would have earned, or you will win a Soldier from the fight. The soldier you can win from the Land of Fire is the . Teaser Intro Sub-Quest 1: Visit the Blacksmith Sub-Quest 2: Ready the Horses Main Quest 2: The Stone Lake :These quests changed around May 28, 2010, but if you did the old versions you don't need to redo these. See Land of Fire/Old Main Quest 2 for the old versions. The MySpace version changed to match the Facebook version around June 13, 2010. You are able to pick up the trail of the orcs heading south towards the Stone Lake. You pick up a trail of footprints but before you can investigate any further, you are ambushed by a group of bandits. Sub-Quest 1: Battle Gang of Bandits Sub-Quest 2: Defeat the Bandit Leader Main Quest 3: River of Light :These quests changed around May 28, 2010, but if you did the old versions you don't need to redo these. See Land of Fire/Old Main Quest 3 for the old versions. The MySpace version changed to match the Facebook version around June 13, 2010. The trail picks up again along the River of Light. The terrain is tough to traverse but you finally reach a clearing. It seems like you have finally caught up with the orc party. The orcs seem to be taking orders from a daunting orc captain. You need to sneak up from behind. :NOTE: If you are at least level 5, not over level 10, and complete the Main Quest 3 and its subquests up to Level 2 of influence, you unlock the [[#Alternate_Quest_4:_Kull,_Orc_Capt|Alternate Quest 4: Kull, Orc Capt]] where you fight Kull, the Orc Captain. :BUG: There is currently a bug that if you are outside that level range, you will get the message box saying you have unlocked "Kull, Orc Capt" every time you complete a level of influence with Main Quest 4, but Kull will not actually unlock. Sub-Quest 1: Sneak up on Orcs Sub-Quest 2: Prepare for Ambush Main Quest 4: Falls of Jiraya : These quests changed around May 28, 2010, but if you did the old versions you don't need to redo these. See Land of Fire/Old Main Quest 4 for the old versions. The MySpace version changed to match the Facebook version around June 13, 2010. The fleeing Orc Captain takes your journey east to the Falls of Jiraiya. You see some villagers fleeing towards your direction. It looks like their town is under attack from some sort of beast. Will you help the village or continue your pursuit of the Holy Symbol? :NOTE: If you are at least level 10, not over level 20?, and complete the Main Quest 4 and its subquests up to Level 2 of influence, you unlock the [[#Alternate_Quest_5:_Emerald_Dragon|Alternate Quest 5: Emerald Dragon]] where you fight and Emerald Dragon. :BUG: There is currently a bug that if you are outside that level range, you will get the message box saying you have unlocked "Entrance to Terra" every time you complete a level of influence with Main Quest 4, but the Emerald Dragon encounter will not occur. Sub-Quest 1: Heat the Villagers Sub Quest 2: Pick up the Orc Trail Battle: Kull, Orc Capt Once 'River of Light' quest is 100% completed for the first time, a battle with Kull: Orc Captain is unlocked. Even though it appears on the quest map, it's not an actual quest but a monster boss battle (usually the first battle for a player). Main Quest 5: Entrance to Terra : These quests changed around May 28, 2010, but if you did the old versions you don't need to redo these. See Land of Fire/Old Main Quest 5 for the old versions. The MySpace version changed to match the Facebook version around June 13, 2010. As you make your way past the Falls of Jiraiya, you arrive at the mountain base town of Terra. The town is eerily quiet and scouts have reported ghouls in the area. However, you must cross Terra to continue your pursuit of the orcs. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Ghoul Army Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Undead Crypt Battle: Emerald Dragon :NOTE: This probably isn't a quest, but the Emerald Dragon just shows up in your Monsters list when you reach level 10. * In the MySpace version, this quest is called "Jiraiya". Special Mission: Heart of Fire With the Crystal of Fire in his grasp, his thunderous voice roars, and the mountains tremble. He is fury. He is rage. He is the Orc King. Defeat him and his hordes to retrieve the crystal! Epic Quest: City of Jiraya Go to the Epic Quest City of Jiraya page to see it. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Gildamesh is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Gildamesh, the Orc King, who is a monster. * You can have only 1 Orb of Gildamesh at a time. That means when you already own an Orb of Gildamesh, and repeat the quest, even if the game says an Orb of Gildamesh dropped you still have only 1 Orb of Gildamesh. If you use it to summon Gildamesh, the Orc King, you can get a new one from quest. * As of May 28, 2010, soldier requirement for Special Mission: Heart of Fire has been changed from 10 Paladins and 10 Tree Ents to 3 Paladin and 3 Tree Ents. Category:Quests